Bernard Campbell Fletcher
Lieutenant Colonel Bernard Campbell Fletcher DSO, MC (17 June 1898 – 1968) was an officer of the British Army active during the First World War and later the Second World War. Military career Fletcher was born on 17 June 1898 and was commissioned as a second lieutenant from the Royal Military College, Sandhurst into the British Army's Highland Light Infantry on 7 April 1916. During the First World War he served in France and Belgium from 21 December 1917 to 23 April 1918, then from 21 June 1918 to 11 November 1918.Half Yearly Army List January 1946 p.239 He won the Military Cross (gazetted in March 1919) and was gassed with mustard gas. The citation for his MC, published in the London Gazette in October 1919 read: }} After the war he spent periods in North Russia (16 August 1919 to 1 October 1919)Half Yearly Army List January 1946 p.239 Egypt, Palestine and India during which he learned to speak Arabic and Hindustani. In 1929 he returned to England where he attended the Staff College, Camberley after which he returned to his regiment in India. Between 25 July 1933 and 24 July 1937 he held an appointment as Staff Captain in India Half Yearly Army List January 1946 p.236 and was promoted to major 4 October 1935. At some point between 1937 and 1939 he served in Palestine during the Arab revolt.Half Yearly Army List January 1946 p.236 In 1938 he was given command of the 2nd Battalion, Highland Light Infantry and his promotion to lieutenant colonel was gazetted 1 July 1939. In World War II Fletcher and his battalion took part in the East African Campaign as an element of the 10th Indian Infantry Brigade which formed part of 5th Indian Infantry Division. When the brigade's commander, William "Bill" Slim, was wounded on 21 January 1941 Fletcher was given temporary command until the arrival of a permanent replacement on 20 March. Reverting to his battalion command, Fletcher was subsequently given command of Fletcher Force, an ad hoc grouping of armour and mobile infantry created to advance into Keren at the end of the Battle of Keren and to exploit towards Asmara. He was then appointed to command Flitforce (a reference to his nickname), an ad hoc grouping created to pursue the retreating Italians towards Adigrat. On 13 April 1941, Fletcher was promoted to command the 9th Indian Infantry Brigade, also part of the 5th Indian Infantry Division, an appointment he held until the 7 August 1942. For his service during the campaign Fletcher was awarded the DSO and was mentioned in despatches. He was again appointed temporary colonel and temporary brigadier, 2 March 1944. Fletcher retired from the army on 3 September 1948 a lieutenant colonel and was granted the honorary rank of brigadier. Command history * Acting Commanding Officer, Indian 10th Infantry Brigade, Indian 5th Infantry Division, Sudan - 1941 * Commanding Officer, Indian 9th Infantry Brigade, Indian 5th Infantry Division, Eritrea - 1941 to 1942 * Commanding Officer, Sub-Area, Middle East - 1942 to 1943 * Assistant Adjutant and Quartermaster-General, Home Forces - 1943 to 1944 * Brigadier, General Staff British Army Staff, Washington DC - 1944 to 1945Half Yearly Army List February 1948 * Assistant Adjutant and Quartermaster-General, Home Forces - 1945 See also * East African Campaign References * Footnotes External links *Generals of World War II Category:1898 births Category:1968 deaths Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:British military personnel of the 1936–39 Arab revolt in Palestine Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order Category:Graduates of the Royal Military College, Sandhurst Category:Graduates of the Staff College, Camberley Category:Highland Light Infantry officers Category:Recipients of the Military Cross